


If Bakubro Met Natsu

by Eclipsia51



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsia51/pseuds/Eclipsia51
Summary: Bakugo met Natsu... There's nothing more to say..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	If Bakubro Met Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters and they belong to their rightful owners.

**Sorry but its only gonna be a skit kinda aka its short. Sry**

(King Explosion Murder's POV)

I started at the person in front of me... and scoffed.

"This?! This is the amazing Salamander?!" I asked sarcastically, "Oh, please! I could take his ass anytime!!"

Kirishima laid his hand on my arm, sending shivers down my spine.

"Bakugo maybe you shouldn't taunt him," Kirishima warned, frowning.

Once again I scoffed. "Ya like he'd be able to take me on! I'd blow him to pieces! He might as well get on his knees and kiss my ass now!!"

"Kacchan..."

Damn Deku. Doesn't think I can take this shrimp? I'll show him!

"Oh you think you can beat me?" A new voice joined, "THE BEST OF THE BEST?!? ID BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!"

Bakugo looked back at the kid with pink salmon colored hair, directly in front of him. He sneered, his eyes narrowed, his eyebrows pointed downward, a vain in his forehead twitching.

Kirishima sighed and crossed his arms. Deku paled and clutched at Icy-Hot's arm. Half and Half Bastard looked surprised, and pink dusted his cheeks. Tape Arms and Pikachu were sitting on a tree branch sharing popcorn with M&M's.

I rolled the sleeves of my school uniform to my elbows, loosened my tie even more, then cracked my knuckles. I smirked, and spoke in a deadly, low, raspy voice, getting louder with every word. 

" You want to test me?" I looked up at Salmon Boi full in the face. "I'LL FUCK YOU UP!!!!!"

(Shitty hair's POV)

Look, this is a bad time to say this right before a fight _BUT_ , when Bakugo spoke, it sounded so Hot, Manly, Sexy... It really turned me on. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. But that also could have been the mini explosions coming from Bakugo's hands.

(BAKUBRO pov)

I could feel faint tiny explosions dancing around my palm as I said that.

Huge explosions ripped out of my hands sending me flying into the air.

"OH, SO YOU WANNA PLAY THAT WAY HUH??!!?!?!?"

Salmon Boi launched himself in the air use fire out of his hands like a jet pack. 

"DRAGON FIRE!!!!!" 

Salmon Boi cupped his hand around his mouth and blew out fire, directed at me. As the heat closed in I countered it with explosions...

( No ones POV)

Thats how is went.. all day... fire, explosions, insults, yelling... Ya... All day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Shirtless Ice Boi POV)

I crossed my arms over my nude chest and frowned. It had been a day since the fight started. A whole fucking day.

I closed my eyes. "Thats it!"" I launched myself in the air using my ice magic, only in boxers. "ICE MAKE SHEILD!!!!"

( Magical Ghost that Doesnt Exist POV)

As Gray launched himself into battle to stop the fight... He only made it worse.

The only thing to be seen was smoke, ice, fire, magical sparkles, aka sparks... and at one point, a pair of boxers.

An explosion went off again. A voice cried out:

"PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!!! STUPID NAKED ICE BOI MAGIC THING!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And ya. That's that. The lesson learned was, Give Natsu weird lookin cheese and his fire smells weird, Gray will never be fully clothed, Kirishima wants to be fuck and be fucked by Bakugo and Bakugo... well... he's just Bakugo...

De End

**ok so yall probably think im weird and that this is cheesy but my friend liked it and said I needed to post it so... here we are... you know what thats who imma dedicate this to! So this is dedicated to you Kev!! You know who you are!**

**adios mi gente!**


End file.
